


When brown eyes met blue

by just_sinning_on_the_internet



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Pastel Dan, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Punk Phil, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_sinning_on_the_internet/pseuds/just_sinning_on_the_internet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan, the shy, brunette boy who's gotten into one of the best schools in the country for his art.<br/>Phil, the one who got in for music.<br/>They become friends, but when Phil finds out about Dan's not so nice boyfriend, shit really hits the fan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm bringing this over from my wattpad oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

DANS P.O.V

I sighed, making my way through the halls and keeping my head down. It was my first day, and I didn't really want anyone to notice me. Checking my schedule, I frowned slightly, before shrugging and making my way to my first class at this school art, the only thing I was good at really. I opened the door, quietly making my way to the back of the room and looking around; the room was full of art supplies, canvases, paint, charcoal, anything you could imagine really. I smiled, this was where I belonged.

 

 

PHILS P.O.V

 

I ran down the hall, trying to get to my class on time, I couldn't afford to be late again, MR. Way would probably kill me if I was. I made it just as the bell rang, and flung open the door, sighing in relief and going to sit in the back. Thats when I lanced up and made eye contact with those eyes, before the boy they belonged to blushed and looked down, making me smirk slightly as I took a seat next to the brown eyed boy. "What'd you get in for?" I asked, leaning closer to the boy and making him blush

"Art" He replied quietly, his voice deeper than I imagined

"I got in for music" I told him, shifting my seat closer

 

DAN P.O.V

 

I nodded, glancing at the boy and blushing madly, biting my lip and trying to ignore how hot he was. His black hair had blue in it, which complemented his striking blue eyes perfectly; he had snakebites, and a nose piercing, not to mention the various tattoos he had. I must've been staring, because he raised his eyebrows at me, smirking slightly. "Like what you see bear?" he asked, making me blush and look away, shaking my head slightly. He laughed, and I glanced at him again, smiling slightly, he had a nice laugh. "I'm Phil by the way" he smiled, staring at me intently

"I'm Dan" I replied, my voice sounding quiet and timid compared to his confident one.

"Well Dan, it's my complete pleasure to meet you" he smirked again, shifting closer to me. "Say, how about you and me hang out after class?" 

"O-o-o-okay. If it's not too much of a bother" I stuttered, looking down and smiling

"Of course it wouldn't be a bother Bear, hanging out with you will be absolutely amazing"


	2. The cafe

DAN P.O.V

 

I waited by the small cafe, looking around for Phil and biting my lip anxiously, he was late. Only a couple of minutes, but still late. My phone chimed, signalling I had a text from my boyfriend, frowning, I texted him back, telling him I'd be back later. I lived with him ever since my parents kicked me out because I was gay. I finally saw Phil, making me smile widely as he approached me. "Sorry I'm late bear, I got held up" he smiled, and I swear in that moment I could have melted, "should we go inside?" he asked, I nodded in response as we headed inside the cafe. Phil went to a booth in the back, and I followed, sliding in opposite him. Phil ordered coffee, while I opted for hot chocolate and biscuits, my favourite. "So tell me about yourself Dan, I'm very interested to know about you" Phile spoke while they waited for their drinks, staring intently at Dan and making him blush slightly.  
"Well um, theres not really very much to tell. I got in for art, I've lived with my boyfriend since I got kicked out, muse is my favourite band..... um..... thats about it, what about you Phil?" I looked at Phil curiously  
"I'm Phil, I'm in for music, I play in a band called 'Underneath the Light, I also like muse a lot, I have a couple of tattoos, my friends refer to me as a raging bisexual" he laughed at the last bit, making me smile slightly as his adorable laugh. Our drinks came, and the waitress winked at Phil, but Phil ignored her, focusing on me. "you're really cute y'know Dan"  
"I'm really not, but thank you" I laughed it off, looking down to hide my blush  
"Dan, you are the cutest person I have ever seen" Phil continued, waving his arms around to get the point across.  
"Okay okay, chill out there Philly" I spoke, reaching out to stop him knocking anything over by grabbing his hands and bringing them back down to the table. He smiled at me, eyes flashing in the light, making my heart thump in an unwelcome way, I hastily took my hands back, busying them by picking up my cup and taking a sip of the now warm chocolate. "Y'know, I'm gonna be preforming at a club this weekend, you should come" Phil suggested, his blue eyes studying me intently,  
"I'd be honoured Phil, watching you on stage will obviously be amazing" I said quietly, wondering why the butterflies in my stomach were being so noticeable, it was just coffee, nothing more, nothing less. My phone buzzed loudly, interrupting the comfortable quiet we had settled into, "I'm sorry, It's my boyfriend, he worries" I told Phil, picking up my phone and looking at the message, 'Dan I swear to god if you don't answer me right now you'll regret it' I bit my lip anxiously, quickly replying before turning back to Phil, "Are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice "I'm fine Phil"


End file.
